Unlimited Text: Sequel to Texathon
by Jayno
Summary: Sequel to Textathon, starring Blaine and Kurt co-starring Rachel and Finn. If you can't be with the one you love text them. Let's see what they guys talk about when it's just them. You don't need to read texathon but you should.
1. Can't sleep

Sequel to Texathon. Mainly Blaine and Kurt and a little of Rachel and Finn. You don't need to read Texathon but you should if you like fluffy bunny cuteness. Blaine is in **Bold** and Kurt_ Italics_

**Hey Kurt.**

_Hey B. _How are you doing?

**I'm okay, I can't sleep.**

_Oh B. What's wrong?_

**School was just a little stressful today.**

_Really? What happened?_

**We don't have to talk about it.**

_Yes we do. Maybe it'll help you sleep._

**I may have gotten slushied.**

_What? When?_

**Just after my last class. That's why I was late to Glee.**

_Sweetie. Why didn't you say anything? I would have helped you clean up._

**Hmm! I have to remember that for next time. I knew there'd be a plus side to be slushied.**

_Plus side huh? And what would that be?_

**You helping me become slushie free. Running your hands through my hair, kiss me better…**

_See. A plus side. So next time you will tell me right?_

**Yes Dad.**

_Ah creepy much._

**Yeah! Clearly I didn't think that through.**

_Clearly. So what flavour slushie was is?_

**Lemonade.**

_Oh that's my fav._

**Why?**

_Because it doesn't stain as much._

**Of course. Well here's to all future slushyings being lemonade!**

_Hear hear! Can I ask you something?_

**Always.**

_Do you regret coming to McKinley?_

**Of course not babe. I get to see you EVERYDAY. That's work 1 million slushies.**

_Only a million?_

**A million and one.**

_Better._

**I am so lucky to have you Kurt. I am sorry it took me so long to figure everything out.**

_I'm luckier. It's fine B. I still got to spend time with you. You're worth waiting for._

_Did that make you blush?_

**A little.**

_Excellent! My job here is done!_

**Wait are you going?**

_Yes, it's 3am Blaine._

**Sorry baby.**

_It's okay, but if I want to look gorgeous for you tomorrow I need to get back to sleep._

**Not necessary you're already too gorgeous for words.**

_Now how's blushing?_

**I am gonna guess, you?**

_Correct, 14567 awesome points to you._

**Yay! I love awesome points. Can I cash them in for prizes?**

_You sure can._

**What kind of prizes? A castle, a pony? A year's subscription to vogue?**

_No, no and I wish._

**What then?**

_You'll have to wait and see ; )_

**No fair.**

_LOL. Good night Blaine._

**Night baby, see you tomorrow.**

_Today technically._

B&K B&K B&K B&K B&K B&K B&K B&K B&K B&K B&K B&K B&K B&K B

Thanks for reading more coming soon.


	2. Cash in

This chapter goes out to karatekid1018 who suggested the idea. Hopefully you like it. As usual Blaine is in **Bold** and Kurt is in _Italics_.

_No more Monday! Yay!_

**Until next week.**

_Way to kill my buzz B._

**Sorry Kurt, continue.**

_*jumps up and down on the sofa* No more Monday, no more Monday!_

**So you are excited about that then?**

_No, what ever gave you that idea?_

**Perhaps the whole re-enacting Tom Cruise's sofa jumping debacle had something to do with it?**

_Yes, well subtlety was never my forte._

**Eh, it's over rated.**

_You only say that because you are completely clueless. Therefore subtlety is lost on you._

**I am not! It is not!**

_Oh, ah, I think you are. Look at how long it took you to figure out how you felt about me?_

**Am I ever going to live that down?**

_Let me think about it…._

_No._

**I didn't think so.**

_6589 awesome point to you good sir!_

_**What for?**_

_For agreeing with me. Keep it up and you'll have so many points you won't know what to do with them._

**How many points do I have?**

_According to me 21156!_

**Oh, that's a lot!**

_Not really. I have 3,197,854.2_

**.2? How'd you get .2 of a point?**

_I made Finn breakfast a few weeks back, bacon and eggs and croissants. He loved it and gave me awesome points, but then I said he was eating like a pig so he deducted some._

**Have you cashed your points in yet?**

_No, I am saving them for when I screw up badly and need Finn to cover for me._

**Oh good idea? What kind of screw up?**

_I don't know, if I get pregnant or something._

**It would be hard to cover that up.**

_Not in the beginning, but then when it became more obvious, I would get Finn to say that I died in a freak nail gun incident while I take off to Canada._

**And where would I be?**

_Right beside me honeybun!_

**Aw, you're so sweet. So what do I do if I want to cash in my points?**

_Are you sure you want to do that?_

**Yes.**

_Because once you decided to redeem them you can't talk it back._

**That's fine.**

_Okay so what do you want to use them on?_

**I want to take you on a date…**

_B. That's sweet but we go on dates all the time. You can't use your point on me._

**I can and I will. It will be a surprise date, you won't know anything about it.**

_Nothing at all?_

**Well all you need to know is that you will be giving me a massage. Nothing naughty, just a massage.**

_Okay._

**Okay?**

_Yeah. So when is this date?_

**Now, see you in 5.**


	3. Slipped my mind

This little chapter came to me on the bus home from singing. I literally speed wrote it so I wouldn't miss my bus stop. Finn is in **Bold** and Rachel in _italics_. Hope it's okay.

_So what's the plan for tonight Finn?_

**Dinner at my place remember?**

_Sorry, slipped my mind, do you need me to bring anything?_

**No, just you.**

_Who'll be there?_

**Ah, Mum, Burt, Kurt, Blaine, you and me.**

_Yay!_

**Are you excited to see me or Blaine?**

_You of course. But it would be nice to hang out with Kurt and Blaine._

**Or just Blaine!**

_What's that supposed to mean? What's your problem with Blaine? He's great._

**He get's to kiss you Rach.**

_It's acting Finny, and he's gay!_

**For now.**

_FINN HUDSON!_

**And he sings better than me.**

_While Blaine does have a great tone to his voice ne can't sing rock songs like you can Finny –you're the best._

**And you dated him?**

_We went on ONE date – barely a date! We didn't even kiss and you were with Quinn._

**I know. I'm sorry. I like Blaine really I do, he's just so…perfect.**

_No he's not. No ones perfect. Now start acting like you like him okay_

**I will thanks Rach. 1000 awesome points to you.**

_What?_

**I'll explain later. : )**

GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE

It always bugged me that Finn seems to have a problem with Blaine when Blaine is AWESOME! So I thought I'd write this, it's not the best but maybe now I can get back to fluffyness.


	4. Me neither

Another chapter coming up. It's our beloved Blaine and Kurt once again. I don't own 'Sugar Pie, Honey Bunch' by The Temptations or Glee, if I did Blaine and Kurt would sit together all the time, hold hands all the time and the show would be called KLAINE (perhaps a good thing that I don't own it then.) As usual Blaine is in **Bold** and Kurt in _Italics_.

**Thanks for inviting me to dinner yesterday.**

_You're welcome B. Did you have fun?  
><em>

**Of course, I love spending time with you and your family.**

_I am so sorry for Finn's behavior._

**Honestly, it's fine. He was a lot better than he usually is.**

_What do you think his problem is with you?_

**My rugged good looks?**

_Possibly._

**Definitely!**

_Okay so your rugged good looks and…_

**My amazing, ground breaking dress sense?**

_That would be me._

**Oh yeah. My dancing skills?**

_That's a give in._

**The fact that I met my soul mate at such a young age?**

_Aw. You are talking about me right._

**Of course silly.**

_You are the sweetest guy ever._

**Right back at you sugar pie, honey hunch. You know that I love you? I can't help myself! I love you and nobody else.**

_There's a song it that. You're a born lyricist._

**More like a plagiarist.**

_It's such a good song._

**Yeah it is. I love The Temptations. **

_I am not surprised._

**What do you mean?**

_It's feel good music, you love feel good music and harmony._

**That's true I do. I didn't say it after our date on Monday but thanks for the massage.**

_You are most welcome. Thanks for the date. Never thought I would like mini golf so much._

**I was really worried that you wouldn't like it.**

_Well I loved it. I could watch paint dry and have a good time, as long as you were with me._

**I must remember that for next time.**

_Please don't plan a paint drying date._

**But you just said you'd love it.**

_I would love spending time with you B. That's the part I would love._

**You must really like me then Kurt.**

_You're okay._

**Yeah, you'll do.**

_We are so romantic._

**We are. Surely it's illegal for one couple to be so romantic?**

_And so awesome._

**Modest too. The perfect couple.**

_Not perfect B. But you are perfect for me._

**And you're beyond perfect for me good sir.**

_So what's on the agenda for today?_

**Well I have to clean my room and then maybe a movie.**

_I like movies._

**Yes you do.**

_Can I come over and watch it with you?_

**How about I come to you?**

_Alright. I see you in a few hours._

**You sure will. I am becoming a permanent fixture at your house.**

_I don't mind._

**Me neither.**


	5. Sure

It's that time again. Some of you may have noticed that I generally write and upload at work. Oops! Ah well, when inspiration strikes what can you do? I still don't own Glee or anything else mentioned in this chapter. As usual the gorgeous Blaine is in **Bold** and the beautiful Kurt in _Italics_.

_Coffee…_

_Coffee!_

_Kurt want Coffee!_

_Blaine get Kurt Coffee?_

**I didn't know you became a cave man without caffeine.**

_It's a little known fact._

**: ) Hi babe.**

_Hey B. How are you on this fine Ohio morning?_

**_Kurt, it's raining. _I am fine though.**

_Only fine? You should be great!_

**But it's RAAAAIIIINING!**

_Yes it is, but it's also Saturday!_

**That is true, and Saturday definitely out trumps rain! Thanks Kurt.**

_I wish that I could see you this weekend._

**I know me too, but I am grounded so…**

_I can't believe they grounded you._

**Well I was 45 minutes outside of curfew.**

_I guess so. Still sucks though._

**I know babe, I'm sorry.**

_It's fine, it's only for 2 days, and I get to see you on Monday._

**Did you get in trouble for being late home?**

_Yeah, I have to help out at the garage tomorrow._

**That's not so bad.**

_No, not at all, I'll get to spend time with Dad. Don't tell him I am looking forward to it though._

**Your secret is safe with me.**

_Does that go for all secrets?_

**It sure does.**

_Hmm! What if I told you that I was secretly an assassin who was sent to Dalton to kill you, but as soon as I lay eyes on you I fell in love?_

**Aww, cute! Is that the truth?**

_Yes._

**Are you still going to assassinate me?**

_No._

**Is somebody else going to?**

_No, I bought your freedom._

**Do you still work as a hit man?**

_On occasion; but not as much as I used to._

**I won't tell anyone.**

_Wow you are a good secret keeper. What if I told you that the Twilight series was loosely based on my life?_

**That would be unfortunate, but still I will say nothing.**

_What's wrong with Twilight?_

**Glistening vampires creep me out.**

_And the whole day walker thing. Thankfully it's very loosely based on my life._

**How so?  
><strong>

_Well, um Edward Cullen was a human and I am a human. Also we both have two arms and two legs._

**The similarities are mind boggling.**

_I know. They don't end there but that is all I can think of right now._

**Not good on the spot huh?**

_Not without coffee._

**I would get you a coffee if I could.**

_I know you would B. Or I could stop being so lazy and get it myself._

**Looks like that maybe your only option. Not that I am calling you lazy or anything.**

_RELAX BLAINE. It's fine, I know what you mean._

**How do you know me so well?**

_Easy, I am your best friend._

**That's true.**

_And you are mine._

**I am?**

_Yes you are._

**What about Mercedes?**

_You kind of demoted her._

**Oh. I feel bad.**

_Don't feel bad. She's my best non-boyfriend friend._

**Oh okay that makes sense.**

_Are you just agreeing with me?_

**Sure.**


	6. What? Why?

Okay so I know that this probably doesn't fit into the Glee timeline (or mine own) but I really wanted to do this chapter before I met Sebastian. Don't own Glee yet. WARNING this chapter is slightly angsty but not too much (I can't write angst that well.) Blaine is still in **Bold** and Kurt in _Italics_. Enjoy and please review or suggest chapter ideas.

**Are you mad at me?**

**Kurt!**

**Babe.**

**I'm sorry.**

_What are you apologizing for?_

**For upsetting you.**

_You didn't, not really._

**Then what's wrong?**

_It's stupid._

**I sure it's not; please tell me.**

**Please.**

_Sebastian!_

**What about him? What did he do?**

_He was born._

**That's a little harsh babe.**

Is it?

**A little.**

_I don't think so._

**Why don't you tell me what happened?**

_He likes you Blaine._

**Like… like likes?**

_What?_

**Does he like me the way you used to before you loved me?**

_No sweetie. No one could like you as much as I did, well do. But yes he wants to be with you, or on you, or something. Basically he wants to steal you away from me._

**Wow. That's insane!**

_I don't think so, you're amazing Blaine. You're smart, caring, talented and gorgeous. Why wouldn't he want you?_

**But I'm with you. I want to be with you.**

_Some people don't care about that B. If they want something they'll do anything in their power to get it. Why wouldn't you want to be with him?_

**Why would I want to? Kurt he's arrogant, conceded and has no respect for the fact that I am in love with someone else. **

_But I'm scared?_

**Of what?**

_I'm scared that he'll compliment you, smile at you, make you feel better than I can and you will break up with me for him or cheat on me. I don't want to lose you._

**Hey, I am not going to break up with you. He can compliment me as much as he likes. I won't cheat on you Kurt. I love you, so much. It's you and me okay?**

_Okay? Promise me one thing?_

**Anything.**

_Promise me that we won't let any lies he tells or half-truths he spills to come between us._

**They won't.**

_Promise me Blaine._

**Kurt, I promise you that no matter what Sebastian says, does or suggests I will come and talk to you straight away. I promise he won't come between us.**

_Thank you._

**You're welcome. Now will you promise me something?**

_Yes._

**Kurt, promise me that you will try to remember that I love you, and only you. Even though people like Sebastian will try to come between us, I will ALWAYS love you.**

_Always?_

**For as long as you let me.**

_I promise Blaine._

**Feel better?**

_A little._

**I'm coming over.**

_What? Why?_

**Because you only feel a little better and I should say this all to you in person. See you soon.**

_I love you Blaine._

**Oh god Kurt, I love you too.**

I just had to write this because I am scared that Sebastian will tear my favourite couple apart.


	7. For you

I just wanted to take this time to say thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed and enjoyed this story at Texathon. I have always been afraid to write because I have spelling problems and I never thought I could write. Maybe I can't but I enjoy it now. So thanks. More to come I promise.


	8. A little

I have no idea where this chapter came from. I don't own Glee. Blaine is in **Bold** and Kurt in _Italics_.

**Happy birthday to yooou!**

**Happy birthday to yoooooou!**

**Happy birthday dear Kuuurrrrrt.**

**Happy birthday to yooou!**

_Thanks, but B. it's not my birthday._

**I know.**

_Then why are you singing happy birthday to me?_

**Because it's your birthday in 4 months.**

_Yes it is._

**4 months today! Kurt it's your birthday 2/3 aversary. **

_?_

**2/3 of the year has gone since your last birthday.**

_Yes it has, but I still go get the big deal B._

**It's something that my Mum used to do every 4 months after my birthday she'd announce it to me at breakfast and sing happy nearly birthday.**

_Happy nearly birthday?_

**Yeah.****Happy nearly birthday to yoooou! Actually it's silly forget I said anything. How are you?**

_It's not silly. Unusual? Yes. But also really, really cute. You're so cute Blaine._

**You don't think it's dumb?**

_I don't think anything you do is dumb. As long as you don't buy me nearly birthday presents every 4 months. _

**Why not?**

_Because with all the time that we will be together you would be broke by the end._

**Really? How long to you intend us to be together Mr. Hummel?**

_Always._

**Hmmm, you are right that's a lot of little gifts. So what do you want for your birthday?**

_Seriously B? It's 4 months away._

**Only 4 months the time will fly.**

_I will love whatever you get me – within reason. Other than Christmas and Birthdays gift shouldn't be expected._

**And Valentine's Day!**

_I thought you hated Valentine's Day now._

**No, I met this guy who kind of made it work while.**

_Wow me too._

**Do tell….**

_Well is name is Spencer and he is a body builder from El Paso. Everyone calls him Jug because he is very smart. _

_He has been arrested twice for urinating in public and I have never had a conversation with him that lasts longer the 4 minutes and 32 seconds._

**Sounds dreamy.**

_Oh he is. He just gets me ya know?_

**That's very important.**

_It is. So tell me about your guy._

**His name is Austin and he only speaks in rhyming couplets. He has a pet peacock which follows him around everywhere. He only addresses people by their surnames including me.**

**He travels everywhere on a Penny Farthing and he wears a top hat and tails all the time.**

_Intriguing. _

**He's so wild!**

_He seems like it. Especially with the whole rhyming couplets things._

**Yeah, it's retro chic.**

_That's all the rage at the moment._

**I know this guy Kurt told me.**

_How can we spend an entire text conversation talking about nothing?_

**It's a gift!**

_It sure is. There's never a dull moment with you Mr. Anderson._

**Or you Mr. Hummel esquire. Too formal?**

_A little._

**Sorry.**


	9. I believe you

Sorry guys, I haven't been updating as often as I would like, work has been hectic at the moment. Did you see First Time? I cannot articulate how much I loved it. I cannot wait until it comes out on New Zealand TV so I don't have to watch it on my laptop. Anyway as usual Blaine is in **Bold** and Kurt in _Italics_. Enjoy. I don't own Glee, Blaine, Kurt or Sebastian.

_I just don't like him._

**Why?**

_Because he's a tool!_

**You will have to be more specific.**

_He's an annoying tool?  
><em>

**More specific, please babe.**

_Sigh. Okay I don't like Sebastian, because I don't trust him, he flirts with you in front of me, he attempts to subtly insult me and doesn't care about the fact that you are in a loving, committed relationship. _

**He is a bit… forward.**

_More than a bit B. He is trying to break us up! _

**Kurt, you have nothing to worry about, okay?**

_But what if he tricks you into kissing him? Or if he tricks me into thinking you kissed him? What if he succeeds in breaking us up?_

**He won't.**

_How do you know that?_

**I am not denying the fact that he will TRY one or all of these things. But I love YOU, not him. And you love me right?**

_More than anything._

**Then we will be fine, as long as we remember that. As long as you remember that I would never to anything to intentionally hurt you and that I love you Kurt and I want to be with you.**

_Just promise me one thing?_

**Anything!**

_Promise me that if he tries something, no matter how big or small you will tell me. I would rather hear the truth from you then a distorted version form him._

**Deal!**

_You sure? I don't want you to think that I am checking up on you, that I don't trust you._

**I know. I know that you trust me.**

_Thanks. It's just that I know people like him, and they will stop at nothing to get what they want. He does have good taste though, I will give him that._

**He'd have better taste if he liked you.**

_Oh no, I couldn't handle that. I would feel all awkward and then it'd be RAAAGGEE!_

**It's going to happen someday ya know?**

_What'll happen someday?_

**Someday (probably soon) someone other than me is going to find you irresistible.**

_You find me irresistible?_

**Yes I do, but you're missing the point.**

_Sorry. Tell me the point B._

**The point is that some guys will be aggressive like Sebastian others even more so and you will have to learn to deal with it.**

_Like you dealt to Sebastian?_

**I did Kurt, I told at Lima Bean that I have a boyfriend who I care about and that I don't want to mess it up. I will keep telling him that until he gets it.**

_I believe you. Can we talk about something else? He has dominated our entire conversation thus far._

**Sure thing babe. Let's talk about one of my favorite topics.**

_Vogue?_

**No.**

_Me?_

**You are my favorite topic, but no.**

_What then?_

**Our future.**

_Okay, so once you graduate top of the class at McKinley and sing a killer graduation song (which I will have secretly flown back to see) you will pack up your belongs and move to New York!_

**Where will I live?**

_Ah with me, silly!_

**: ) I love the sound of that.**

_Me too._

**Will I have my own room?**

_No, sadly you will have to share with me because we'd only have a two bedroom place and the other rooms for Rach and Finn._

**Oh Finn came?**

_Yeah after many sleepless nights he decided that Rachel is his future, so he is a drummer in a band._

**Niiiiice! What else?**

_That's as far as I got, I kinda wanted to plan the rest with you._

**Well what you have planned so far is brilliant!**

_Thanks._

**Especially the part where we are together in New York.**

_That's my favorite part too._


	10. It's official

Hi guys, thanks so much for the reviews you are very lovely people. There's another chapter for you. I don't own Glee. Blaine is in **Bold** and Kurt in _Italics_.

**How was Glee?**

_Same old. You didn't really miss anything. How you feeling?_

**I feel like a truck parked itself on my face.**

_That doesn't sound good._

**No it suuuucccks. I am in sooo much pain Kurt.**

_Aw sweetie I'm sorry. Have you taken some Tylenol?_

**Yeah I took some this morning.**

_Blaine, you need to take some more. It's 5pm now._

**Okay.**

**All done. Thanks Kurt.**

_That's what I am here for._

**But you're not here. You there.**

_Well technically I am here; I'm just not at your here. I am at my here and your there._

**I think my brain just exploded! Let me rephrase. You're not HERE with me.**

_No B. I'm not._

**Kurt?**

_Yes honey._

**Kurt, I think I'm dying : (**

_That is tragic, but you're not dying honey, you're sick._

**But I am so cold!**

_Do you have a fever? _

**No I'm cold, so if anything I have a negative fever, anti fever if you will.**

_How many blankets are on your bed?_

**369371.489**

_How many B?_

**I told you 369371.489**

_Blaine Anderson if you want me to help you have to answer my questions. How many blankets?_

**5!**

_Seriously?_

**Yes.**

_Oh B. That's not good. You should get someone to make you a hot drink. It will help warm you up._

**I can't.**

_Why, do you feel like you are going to be sick?_

**No. There is no one else here. I'm all alone. In the house all alone and dying.**

_For the last time honey, you are not dying. Being alone when you're sick is not good though._

**I get to talk to you, so it's not so bad.**

_Oh you're so sweet, even when you are dying._

**I thought you said that I wasn't dying. My brain is so confused.**

_I was joking, you're not dying._

_Blaine?_

_Blaine, are you okay?_

_Are you asleep? If this wakes you up, I'm sorry._

**Kurt!**

_Yes B._

**I just threw up!**

_I'm on my way._

**Babe you don't need to come over.**

_Yes I do. You are sick, you have a fever, you are vomiting and you're all alone._

**I don't want you to get in trouble.**

_I won't, I told Carole you're not well on my way out the door._

**Are you texting and driving?**

_No, Finn is driving. We are coming to pick you up, you'll stay with us until you are better okay?_

_Hello!_

_Blaine?_

_Honey, you there?_

**Yeah, I just threw up again. Sorry.**

_Hey don't apologize. Unless you throw up in my car, then you'll be sorry._

**Fair call. So why is Finn coming?**

_Because I can't cuddle you and kiss you and comfort you while I am driving, it would be dangerous!_

**It's official you are honestly the best boyfriend EVER.**

_Thanks sweetie. Do you think you'll be okay to pack yourself a bag?_

**Yeah I should be. But please don't judge me on the lack of fashion in said bag. I am sick remember.**

_I will take that into consideration. Where's the key to get into your house._

**WARNING PLEASE DELETE THIS TEXT AS SOON AS YOU READ IT! It's under to stone in the big terracotta pot.**

_Message understood and deleted. See you in 15 minutes._

**Can't wait : )**


	11. Without hesitation!

It's another Finn and Rachel chapter. Finn is in **Bold** and Rachel in _italics_. I don't own Glee at ALL (sigh.) Enjoy!

**Rach, if I lived 20 minutes further away and I was sick, and no one was here with me and I was throwing up would you come visit me?**

_Hi Finny, wow that is really specific but yes I would._

_**Would you rub my back while I threw up?**_

_I would find it difficult. But yes I would._

**Why would you find it difficult?**

_Because… vomit is gross._

**Yeah Rach it is, that's kind of the point. Would you hug me if I was shivering from the cold?**

_Without hesitation!_

**Would you sing to me?**

_I already do._

**Would you sing songs I like?**

_If you were sick?_

**Yeah.**

_Yeah I reckon I would Finn. _

**Would you feed me chicken soup if I were too weak to feed myself?**

_What's all this about? Are you sick?_

**No Rach I'm fine. It's just that Blaine is sick and as soon as Kurt found out we rushed over there and brought him back here. Kurt's being doing all the things I ask you for Blaine.**

_That's so sweet!_

**It is I guess. But it got me thinking, do you think their relationship is better than ours?**

_Of course not. It's just different._

**How?**

_Well, Kurt and Blaine have been through so much. They are gay for a start so they can't hold hands or kiss in public as readily as we can. Imagine not being able to kiss me when you wanted to._

**That would suck.**

_Yeah it would. So you see it's not better than ours. We have it lucky Finn. Kurt and Blaine love each other very much, and they feel comfortable enough at your house to let their guard down._

**I didn't think of it that way.**

_It's okay. That's why I'm here._

**I love you Rach.**

_Love you too. _


	12. I've changed my mind

I know that my timeline is off but I literally write about whatever pops into my head. I don't own Glee or any songs mentioned below. Blaine is in **Bold** and Kurt in _Italics_.

**I've changed my mind**

_But why? You were so sure this morning._

**I was, but now I don't want to.**

_Why not? B. you'd be amazing._

**Can we please talk about something else Kurt?**

_We'll talk about something else when you tell me why you don't want to audition for a solo at Sectionals._

**I am having a hard enough time getting New Directions to like me without them thinking that I hogging all the solos.**

_But they do like you._

**Not all of them.**

_You mean Finn?_

**Yes. He is the most important one (next to you.) He's part of your family and he just doesn't like me.**

_It's not that he doesn't like you, he is just jealous. Don't worry about him he'll come around._

**I am still not going to audition. You should though.**

_They won't give me a solo._

**Well they should. The Warblers did.**

_No B. You did because you had a hidden agenda._

**That's true I did have an agenda but that doesn't mean that you didn't deserve to sing. Kurt you have an amazing voice.**

_Thanks sweetie, so do you. So you should AUDITION!_

**I'll think about it.**

_That's all I ask. That and you actually audition – no pressure. : )_

**We will see babe. So what song are you going to sing?**

_Bootylicious by Destiny's Child._

**Really?**

_No, I don't think they're ready for this jelly._

**You should sing Blackbird.**

_But I have already sung it._

**But I am the only one who has heard it.**

_That's very true. Okay so Black bird goes into the maybe pile._

**Great! Got any other ideas?**

_Can't touch this by Mc Hammer._

**What is this and am I allowed to touch it?**

_Blaine!_

**Sorry. How about Part of your world from The Little Mermaid.**

_I love The Little Mermaid, but I think I'll sing a guys song._

**Any particular reason?**

_Everyone will expect me to sing a girls song. Got to keep them guessing._

**Agreed. You are so smart.**

_I try._

**No need to try my cute little genius!**

_Lol. Now to find a song…_

**How about Kissed by a rose?**

_No. _

**Unforgettable by Nat King Cole?**

_Beautiful song but to low for me. You should sing it._

**Maybe I will and I'll dedicate it to you.**

_You'd better B._

**Oh I will. What about If you're not the one by Daniel Bedingfield?**

_Never heard it._

**You tube it.**

**So what do you think?**

_Perfect._

**Yes you are. XX**


	13. There is a consequence

Yes it's that time again. Sorry I have been so slack recently, but I am back. As usual I don't own Glee and Blaine is in Bold and Kurt in Italics. This chapter slightly suggests nudity so if you are even slightly squeamish you may want to miss it. Enjoy

_Do you want to play a game?_

**Oh, I like games. Is it I spy?**

_No_

**Twister! I love twister.**

_B. How would we play twister via text?_

**We'd play it with our fingers like – "left index finger on C or left pink on Z."**

_No._

**Is this the game? Guess what game we're playing?**

_No. Let's play truth or truth._

**Like Truth or dare?**

_Yeah, but no dare because how would we know if the other person did it?_

**Touché! Sounds good I'm in.**

_Shall we make it interesting?_

**Always. No wait that depends. What kind of interesting?**

_Weeeellllll! You are asked a question, and you have to be completely honest._

**Of course.**

_And if you don't want to answer or give an answer deemed inadequate there is a consequence._

**Sounds fair to me.**

_Great. Blaine Anderson, Truth or truth?_

**Um- ppffft. I'll take truth for the first round.**

_Figures. : ) What do you miss the most about Dalton?_

**Hmmm, I miss being able to hold hands with you whenever I like.**

_Not the solos?_

**Not the solos.**

_Not the blazers?_

**Not the blazers.**

_Awww! You're so sweet._

**And sexy?  
><strong>

_That's a give in. Okay ask away!_

**Kurt Hummel…. Truth of TRUTH?**

_Ah – TRUTH thanks._

**Excellent choice. When did you realize you had feelings for me?**

_I've told you._

**No you haven't.**

_I must have._

**Really, you haven't.**

_Oh. Well the second I stopped you on the staircase I thought you were gorgeous. & when you sang Teenage Dream I knew I was in trouble, that I'd think about you a lot. _

_Looking back I always had feelings for you (more than friend feelings) but I realized when you came to confront Karofsky._

**Wow. I thought you were gorgeous too you know.**

_Really?_

**Absolutely babe.**

_My turn. Truth or TrUtH?_

**Let's go with TrUtH.**

_Alright then, what is the absolute most favourite item of clothing you like to see me in?_

**Easy… Nothing.**

_! Seriously?_

**Deadly. Are you blushing?**

_Totally._

**Ahahhaa. You're so cute when you blush.**

_*Super Blush* Choose sir!_

**Teeeeeeeee-ruth!.**

_Hmmmmm. When did you first realize you had feelings for me?_

**I was always attracted to you. I thought you were stunning (I still do.) Once we became friends I kind of tricked myself into thinking that it was just feelings, like you have for your best friend, because you were and still are my best friend. **

**But Blackbird was when I realized that it was more than that. Sorry it took me so long.**

_It's okay, we can't all be progressive. : ) I'm just glad you figured it out._

**That's very true. And I owe it all to Pavarotti**

_And my beautiful rendition of Blackbird. Truth me!_

**Right. Ahhhh. How can you afford all the designer clothes you get?**

_Good question. Most of it I get on sale. Not all of my clothes are designer just the main statement pieces. Some of it I find in thrift stores too – don't tell anyone that._

**My lips are sealed. Ask away babe.**

_Oh I will. Why don't you wear socks?_

**Ahaha! I was wondering if you'd ever ask me that. I have freakishly warm feet.**

_I've noticed._

**: ) part of it is also a fashion statement thing. But mainly because my feet get hot with socks on, and I feel uncomfortable. So… Do you have any regrets in life?**

_Only one, that my Mom died. I miss her every day and I always will. But I don't regret anything else, it all made me who I am – it all led me to you and for that I am very grateful. _

**I wish I could have met her. **

_Me too. Back to the game?_

**Back to the game.**

_Why did you sing teenage dream to me? You'd only just met me._

**Like I already said I thought you were stunning. I intended on asking you out for coffee the second the song was finished. But you looked so scared and worried. Then you told me about school so I figured you needed a friend more. **

**Then I attempted to convince myself that I didn't have THOSE feelings for you. And now I want everyone to know how I feel. I LOVE KURT HUMMEL!**

_You're so cute, I love you too BLAINE EX WARBLER ANDERSON!_

**You do know that Ex Warbler isn't my middle name right?**

_I know, you're middle name is Warbler._

**Hmmm,**

_Only joking._

**You're lucky you're so amazing.**

_Really and why's that?_

**Because if you weren't you'd be in big trouble right now ; )**


	14. You have no idea

Another chapter coming at you. I am look at winding this puppy up pretty shortly – as much as it pains me to do so. Blaine is in **Bold** and Kurt is in _Italics_. I don't own Glee. Rated M for insulations and mentioning sex and I'm paranoid.

_Agreed?_

**Agreed!**

_Okay so no matter how hard it gets when I'm in New York and you're here we won't break up and we'll talk as much as we can._

**Definitely. Breaking up because it gets a little hard is just stupid. By the way I am treating this as a legally binding contract.**

_Fine with me B._

**Great. Can we talk about something else now, this conversation is depressing. : (**

_I know but it needed to be done._

**It did. And now that it's done let's talk about something more upbeat.**

_Okay like what?_

**I don't know.**

_Hey you suggested we change topics so you have to choose what we talk about._

**Alright then. What are your plans for the weekend?**

_I'm spending the weekend with you aren't I?_

**Yeah you are. I just wanted to see if you remembered.**

_Cheeky. Of course I remember I have been looking forward to it all week._

**Me too. You have no idea.**

_Oh I think I have some idea._

**No really you have NO IDEA!**

_What are you planning Mr Anderson._

**I don't know what you are talking about Mr Hummel. What kind of guy do you think I am?**

_I know exactly what kind of guy you are._

**Do tell!**

_You are my lovely dapper, ex warbler little gentleman._

**Hey cut down on the little.**

_I meant your height._

**Why does everyone make fun of my height?**

_Because you are short, you're like pocket sized. Oh! You could live in my pocket._

**You'd need a pretty big pocket. Mind you the Blue Cardigan of yours has big pockets and it's cozy.**

_See you could live in there._

**I'll think about it.**

_You're not short Blaine, you're the perfect height._

**Why thank you Sir. You are just perfect really.**

_No I'm not._

**For me you are.**

_See what I mean, always a gentleman._

**I try.**

_Well you're not always a gentleman. After opening night at your house you said some pretty ungentlemanly things. Very undapper._

**I don't remember you complaining.**

_I'm not complaining at all. I quite liked it._

**Kurt Hummel are you saying that you like dirty talk?**

_Yes I am._

**Wow. Where'd my baby penguin go?**

_BABY PENGUIN HAS LEFT THE BUILDING!_

**I can see that.**

_It's all your fault you know._

**How so?**

_Well if you weren't so amazing, gorgeous and sexy I would still be that little baby penguin._

**I regret nothing.**

_I didn't think you would. So about this weekend…?_

**Yeeeeeesssss!**

_What are we doing?_

**Yeeesssss!**

Blaine!

**Yeeess!**

_Stop it!_

**Sorry. ;D **

_What are we doing this weekend?_

**It's a surprise.**

_Hmmm!_

**You'll like it. You like the flowers didn't you?**

_I loved the flowers._

**Then you have nothing to worry about. I know you Kurt, I know what you like.**

_Romance? I like romance and Lady Gaga._

**Yes you do.**

_Wait! Is Lady Gaga coming to your house and singing Bad Romance to us?_

**Yes.**

**No.**

_Oh, you got my hopes up for a second. _

**It's really hard to tell if you are joking or not via text.**

_B. Do you really think that I honestly thought Lady Gaga would be at your house?_

**Well she does love her fans.**

_That's true she does._

**So it is plausible that Lady Gaga would attend a portion of weekend to perform a song for one of her loyal fans.**

_Plausible? Yes._

**I win.**

_Very mature Blaine._

**Thank you, thank you *bows repeatedly.***

_Well done you. I should go to bed it's late. _

**Nooooo please stay and talk to me.**

_B. I am tired and I have a busy day tomorrow._

**Okay. Good night. **

_Sweet dreams honey._

**I'll see you tomorrow and then off to my house for the weekend!**

_Can't wait._

**!**

_I love you._

**Love you too babe.**

Wow I kind of want to know what happens on their weekend. Let me know if you do to and I will wipe something up. Thanks.


	15. Vaguely familiar

Sorry, sorry, sorry. It's been too long. I have been working on other stories. I will always come back to this one, for some reason it calls to me. Blaine is in **Bold** and Kurt is in Italics. I don't own Glee. 

_This Glee club meeting sucks._

**Tell me about it.**

_Why aren't we allowed to sit together again?_

**Think about it Kurt.**

_?_

**All coy now are we?**

_Maybe?_

**Let me refresh your memory. In our last meeting we were sitting together, do you remember that?**

_Sounds vaguely familiar._

**Vaguely familiar? Kurt Hummel I am hurt.**

_I am sorry B :) Please continue…_

**We were all nice and cozy listening to Rachel belt out another song.**

_Yes, we were weren't we?_

**Yeah. Suddenly out of nowhere I feel fingers groping my lower back.**

_Groping really?_

**Uh-huh! Then said hands began to tickle me.**

_The nerve of some people's hands._

**That's what I thought. That and 'I wish I wasn't so ticklish.'**

_B. I like this story. What happened?_

**Well just as Rachel was singing the final chorus I could handle the torture anymore.**

_Blaine did you cry?_

**Worse Kurt, so much worse. I laughed, cackled really.**

_Oh dear._

**It gets worse. The fingers continued their assault. I was screeching with laughter. Let's just say that Rachel and Mr Shue were not impressed with me or you.**

_Moi?_

**Oui.**

_I couldn't help it B. I am sorry. It's all my fault that we can't sit together._

**Yes it is. ;) But I still love you.**

_Well that's something. I love you too. It was just too good of an opportunity to resist. If it's any consolation you put up a good fight._

**Thanks. Is Rachel done yet?**

_Almost. I love her to bits but it would be nice if someone else could sing for a change._

**I agree. Oh look Tina's going to sing.**

_Yay. Let's watch shall we._

**Indeed. Let's!**

_She is amazing._

**She really is. I have an idea.**

_Okay. Will this involve us getting arrested, breaking out of jail and being on the run for the rest of our lives. I don't look good in orange B. and I hate running._

**I don't think it will, if we play our cards right. We should give Tina a standing ovation at the end of her song.**

_Oh, that's a great idea._

**So are we doing this?**

_Hell yeah!_

**I can't believe people joined in!**

_Well I know Mike would._

**Yeah! That's a give in. What's the screaming and whooping really necessary though?**

_Oh it was totally needed. Some of my best work._

**Rachel's going to hate us you know.**

_I know. Tina was amazing though, she deserved it. She should get more songs._

**She should. So should you.**

_B. I'd love more solos. Hell I'd love one solo with New Directions at competition level but it won't happen._

**One day they will wake up and see how fucking amazing you are Kurt.**

_I hope so._

**They will. Trust me. Anyway I already know how amazing you are.**

_Aw shucks. You're pretty amazing too honey._

**Amazing how?**

_We are not doing this right now._

**Why not Kuuuuuurrrrtttt?**

_Because Mr Shue is looking right at me. Thankfully I am an expert touch texter._

**Aww, come one Kurt. Tell me why I am amazing.**

_No._

**Tell me why you loooove me.**

_No._

***Does puppy eyes***

_*Does bitch please look*_

**Please don't hurt me.**

_Oh I could never hurt you._

_Much._

**Kurt I'm scared. Hold me!**

_I can't because I am sitting next to Mercedes not you. :(_

**Well make it a Chinese whispers hug. You hug Mercedes who hugs Sam, who hugs Tina who hugs Mike, who hugs Rory, who hugs me. Everybody wins.**

_Except that I don't get to hug you._

**Well no, but you get to hug Mercedes. I lose out here I get to hug Rory.**

_Hey! What's wrong with Rory?_

**He's not you ;)**

_You are such a sweet talker._

**That I am. **

**3 minutes until Glee is over.**

_! Wanna get a coffee afterwards._

**Of course. Lima Bean?**

_Is there anywhere else?_

**Nowhere with amazing super comfy seats, and loyalty cards and staff that know our names and orders.**

_Lima Bean it is then._

**Yay!**

_HI guys. Thanks for reading. Please review and let me know if you have any suggested topics or phrases you want chucked into a chapter. Love, Hugs and Martinis._


	16. LG v KP

This chapter is dedicated to My-Psycho-Alter-Ego. I hope you like it and that I did your idea justice. I still don't own Glee or any of the songs or artists mentioned. Blaine is in **Bold **and Kurt in _Italics._ Enjoy and please review.

_Hello, hello baby you called I can't hear a thing._

**Really Kurt, really?**

_Blaine?_

**Yes baby.**

_Did you know that I'm your biggest fan?_

**Aw baby that's sweet.**

_I'll follow you until you love me._

**Don't!**

_Papa-paparazzi!_

**It's on! KATY PERRY is better then Lady Gaga.**

_What? But you like Lady Gaga?_

**I do like Lady Gaga but I LOVE KATY.**

_Seriously?_

**Yip.**

_Seriously? _

**Uh-huh.**

_Seriously Blaine! She had cupcake boobs. C.U.P.C.A.K.E B.O.O.B.S_

**Granted that what a baaaaad idea. But Lady Gaga wore a meat dress. A frickin meat dress Kurt.**

_She is fashion forward. Much like myself._

**You are fashion forward, SHE is insane. She could have fed struggling family for 3 weeks on that meat. Imagine if some cats and dogs were around. They'd have a field day.**

_Well Lady Gaga has a Royal Title._

**?**

_She's a LADY Blaine._

**Wow clutching at straws aren't we?**

_Slightly, but she is still superior to Katy._

**I don't think that someone singing songs about taking rides on disco sticks could be better then K.P.**

_Katy sang a song about getting her mack on with an extraterrestrial!_

**You can't help who you fall in love with Kurt aannnnnd Gaga sung a song about loving Judas.**

_You love that song._

**I do. You love Teenage Dream : )**

_Not fair!_

**What's not fair?**

_You can't mention Teenage Dream._

**Why not?**

_Because you sang it to me. I fell for you when you sang it to me._

**Aw! You're so cute. Even though you love Gaga.**

_You don't get to call her Gaga! Only her fans get to call here Gaga._

**I am a fan. I just like Katy better.**

_If you like Katy so much they why don't you marry her._

**I don't want to marry her.**

**Kurt I don't want to marry her.**

**Hello?**

**Baby.**

**Kuuuuuuuuuuurt!**

**Kurt Hummel!**

_Lady Gaga's better. Lady Gaga's better. Lady Gaga's better. Lady Gaga's better. Lady Gaga's better. Lady Gaga's better. Lady Gaga's better. Lady Gaga's beeeeeeettrrrrrrrer!_

**Compelling argument. But I have to disagree.**

_Lady Gaga's better. _

**Katy Perry had 5 number one hits in 1 album.**

_Lady Gaga's better. She is our generations Madonna._

**Exactly, it's been done before. She's not original.**

_Take. That. Back!_

**Never!**

**Kurt?**

_Yes?_

**Are we going to break up because of Katy Perry and Lady Gaga?**

_Maybe._

**!**

_No B. We aren't going to break up over Lady Gaga and Katy Perry._

**Phew. Kurt?**

_Yes?_

**Katy Perry's better! Muahahahahahaahaahahaaa! Good Night. Xxoo**

That's it! Please note that I like both Katy and Gaga. The opinions expressed are those of Kurt and Blaine. If you are going to sue anyone sue Blaine. I am pretty sure his family a loaded. Please review and feel free to make suggestions.


	17. I'm not laughing

This chapter idea was suggested by Scarlet, I hope I do it justice. I don't own Glee. Blaine is in **Bold** and Kurt is in Italics. Enjoy! Feel free to review and/or suggest ideas.

**What u up to?**

_Baking a soufflé. Well waiting for it to bake. You?_

**Plucking my pyramid shaped eyebrows in the hope that I may find a pharaoh's tomb or hidden treasure.**

_Ah! Blaine are you okay?_

**Hells yeah!**

**Do we have any plans for tonight? I can't remember.**

_Yeah. Dinner here and then a movie marathon._

**What time?**

_Dinner's at 6.30pm._

**Right. I may b a little late.**

_Oh okay. Can I ask why?_

**I am going to get Cosmetic Leg Lengthening.**

_What? Why?_

**Because I am the long lost 8****th**** dwarf. AKA shorty dwarf.**

_This is one of the strangest conversations we have ever had._

**I am pretty sure that I am shorter than the other seven dwarves.**

**Kurt?**

_Yes B._

**Will you come with me 2 buy a step ladder so that I can reach my little dwarf bed better? Maybe I should paint myself blue and become a smurf?**

_What is up with you today?_

**Hmmm not sure. Maybe it's the fact that it's a full moon or maybe it's the fact that Tinker bell is taller than me.**

_Seriously are you high?_

**Is that supposed to be funny Kurt?**

_What?_

**Because I am not laughing!**

_?_

**Am I high? Am I high! No Kurt I am low, low because I am short. I make Gary Coleman look like Andre the Giant. Thanks 4 reminding me.**

_Ah… Maybe we should talk when you're not so hyper._

**Why! Don't u love me anymore?**

_What? Of course I love you._

**Because I love u Kurt. I love you so much that I have a photo board of pictures of you sleeping and shopping in my attic.**

_You don't have an attic._

**I love u soooo much that I made a pop-up book that has ur face on every page.**

_That's… ah odd._

**I love you so much that I have a note book that's 127 pages long and all I have written in it is ur name over and over and over again.**

**I love u so much that I am going to get your name tattooed in that gay Elfin script on my forehead.**

_Blaine. You are just being fucking creepy now._

**Ok I'll stop. If u pay Santana the $50.00 I owe her. I can't find my wallet.**

_Sure I can do that. Will you stop then?_

**I will, just leave the money in the letter box.**

_I'm not leaving $50 in the letter box B. That's Ludacris. _

**Lil' John.**

_Sigh. I am over this. See you tonight._

Kurt! It's Blaine, I've lost my phone. 

_Wait I've been texting you._

What? No that's not me. Who has my phone?

_I'm not sure, but I know how I can find out. ;) _

_Blaine! Karofsky's just shown up. He says he'll beat me up if you don't come over here RIGHT NOW!_

**Hey baby it's me! You okay?**

_Yeah. Just lied and said Karofsky was here so they'd give the phone back hehehe. Who had your phone?_

**Santana. Just explained it to her, she was starting to go Lima Heights adjacent.**

_I should have guessed when she told me that you would be late to dinner because of your leg lengthening procedure. How do I know it's you?_

**Ask me something only I would know.**

_What did we do last weekend?_

**We stayed at my place and watched Princess Bride and then we went swimming and you pushed me in the pool.**

_People might know that._

**Okay um… when we are making out you make this really sexy sound when I kiss your neck. Oh and your terrified of flying insects annnd you have a cute freckle on your left hip bone ;)**

_Okay B. How'd she get into your phone anyway?_

**Ha-ha funny story, my password spells out Kurt.**

_That's so sweet but idiotic. Have you changed it?_

**Yes.**

_What to?_

**Changed it to BABY.**

And there you have it. I of course don't own any of the other people mentioned in this chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Please review and request. Thanks, until next time.


	18. Eddie, Smurfette and Betsy

Yip I am back. I keep saying to myself that I will write one more chapter and then this will end but I can't do it I am having too much fun. Even if there are only a few readers. Anyways Blaine is in **Bold **and Kurt in _Italics_. Enjoy

**My phone is broken.**

_Really broken how?_

**The texty thing is playing up.**

_Is that a technical term?_

**Yes it is.**

_Hahaha. How is it broken?_

**I can only text you ;) My phone knows how much I love you.**

_That is so cheesy._

**And my phone gets jealous if I text anyone else.**

_Well your phone's heart is in the right place but tell your phone that you need to be able to text other people._

**I'll try.**

**Eddie said he'll think about it.**

_Eddie?_

**Yeah Eddie, my phones name is Eddie.**

_Why Eddie?_

**I don't know. He just looks like an Eddie.**

_That's crazy, you are crazy._

**Like you can talk Baby, you named your laptop Smurfette.**

_I did. But she is blue so it makes sense._

**How do you explain Betsy then?**

_What's wrong with Betsy?_

**Nothing except she is your car.**

_Betsy sounds badass but feminine at the same time._

**It does.**

_Hence why Betsy is my car's name. It describes her perfectly. _

**Wow, you're right. The more I think about it maybe Eddie isn't really an Eddie at all.**

_Maybe…_

**Are you doing this to mess with me Kurt Hummel?**

_I assure you Mr Blaine ex Warbler Anderson I am NOT doing this to mess with you._

**I am so conflicted right now.**

_It's not the first time, it won't be the last ;)_

**Ouch.**

_You know I don't mean it._

**I know. But you are lucky that you're pretty.**

_You're prettier are._

**Oh stop it, I'm blushing. You're too good to me Kurt.**

_Wow too good to you and pretty. However to you manage to catch me?_

**I ask myself that every day.**

_Oh B. You are AMAZING. That's how you got me, by being your amazing, oblivious, caring self. That and your super super hot and I love the way you say my name._

**Thanks baby. So any idea what you are going to sing in Glee tomorrow?**

_None. For the first time ever I don't know what song to sing._

**Wow really?**

_Yip._

**Do you want me to come over and give you some inspiration? ;)**

_Yip._

**Great, be there in 15.**


	19. Guess what?

Sorry I haven't written a chapter here for a while. I am stupidly working on a lot of stories at the moment. Blaine is in **Bold **and Kurt in _Italics_. Enjoy. Oh and I don't own Glee.

**Hey Kurt?**

**Kurt!**

**Guess what?**

_You're gay?_

**OMG how did you know?**

_My gaydar is very accurate, that and you were sucking on my face yesterday._

**You make it sounds so debauched.**

_It wasn't it was lovely._

**Lovely? That's a word you used to describe your Grandmother or one of Rachel's outfits.**

_Okay one: I would describe my Grandma as pure evil and two: I have never and will never describe anything that Rachel wears as lovely._

**I'm still not convinced.**

_Okay, it was fucking hot. There better?_

**Kurt Hummel did you just swear?**

_No, you must have me confused with my cousin Hurt Kummel. Ewww that sounds gross._

**Ahaahhaaa. Kurt you are hilarious!**

_Why thank you *bows gracefully.* So what am I guessing?_

**?**

_You said guess what before and then this weird conversation happened._

**Oh yeah. Kurt, guess what?**

_What?_

**I can't stand the rain, against my window!**

_It's not raining B._

**Bringing back sweeeeet memories.**

_Please don't._

**But Kurt… I can't stand the rain.**

_BLAINE!_

**Against my windooooooow. **

_Stop it!_

**Is it annoying yet?**

_Very much so._

**Excellent.**

_Your plan was to annoy me?_

**Noooooo! My plan was to entertain you, annoying you was just a bonus.**

_Blaine can you stop it. God you are so childish sometimes!_

**Kurt you okay?**

_Yeah._

**You sure?**

_Yes Blaine I am fine. Just busy._

**Ok. I'll go now. I'll see you tomorrow.**

_Oh ok. I love you._

**Love you too.**

_Hey B?_

_Blaine?_

_Baby? Please talk to me._

_ANSWER ME!_

_Alright. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight._

_I'm sorry._

**I know.**

_I'm so sorry B. I shouldn't have called you childish._

**Why not? I am sometimes.**

_But I love that about you._

**Kurt? What's wrong?**

_I'm just a little stressed._

**About what? You can tell me anything.**

_NYADA. What if they don't want me?_

**They will baby. **

_How do you know?_

**Because I know you. You are amazing Kurt. Both as a person and a performer.**

_But what it they don't._

**Then they are idiots. But IF that happens you will work in community theatre, get some experience and try again.**

**No matter what happens Kurt I am so proud of you.**

_Thanks. I'm sorry for snapping at you._

**It's ok.**

_No it's not. I shouldn't snap at you, I should turn to you when I need comfort._

**Kurt, I'm not going to lie and say it didn't hurt because it did a little. But it's okay. You apologised, I forgave you, it's all forgotten.**

_God I really love you._

**I love you to baby.**

_Goodnight._

**Night baby, sleep **

_You too. xx_


	20. Meant to be

So this is the last chapter. Blaine is in **Bold **and Kurt in _Italics_. Enjoy. Oh and I don't own Glee.

**Kurt? Do you believe in reincarnation?**

_Hello to you too._

**Sorry, Hi Baby, how are you?**

_I'm great. How are you?_

**I'm great too.**

**Kurt? Do you believe in reincarnation?**

_No._

**Not even a little bit.**

_Nope._

**Well that is depressing.**

_Sorry. :(_

**It's okay. Don't ever apologise for what you believe in Kurt.**

_Thanks, I'll remember that. So why do you ask._

**I was just wondering.**

_Blaine Anderson! You never just wonder anything._

**I don't wanna say.**

_Why not?_

**You'll laugh at me.**

_Oh B. I promise I won't laugh._

**Promise?**

_Promise._

**Okay. I didn't believe in reincarnation until I met you.**

_?_

**Well, from the first time we talked it was so easy, like we had known each other for years.**

_That's true._

**And we were so comfortable with each other and you told me things that no one else knew.**

_Also true._

**Then we started dating and I was so happy.**

_Hmmm me too._

**Then I feel in love with you. Kurt I love you so much.**

_I love you too B. But what does this have to do with reincarnation?_

**It got me to thinking. There is no way that I could love you this much if this was the first time we had been in love with each other.**

_I'm still not following honey._

**Past lives Kurt. We must have been in love in our past lives. That's why we love each other as much as we do.**

**Kurt?**

**Hello!**

**Baby?**

_Oh Blaine! That's the sweetest thing that anyone has ever said to me.__Thank you._

**You're welcome Baby.**

_You know what it means don't you?_

**What does it mean?**

_It means that we are meant to be together, that we're soul mates._

**I like the sound of that.**

_My too honey._

That's it. Thanks so much for reading my craziness. Please review if you haven't yet.


	21. It's not weird

Okay, so I know I said that this story id over but jetsonastro24 asked for a text ceonversatin after My love is your love is sung. I liked the idea so here we are. As usual Blaine is in **Bold **and Kurt's in _Italics_.

**Kurt? ****you're so beautiful you made me forget my pick up line.**

_I'm right next to you._

**I know. ****Was your Dad a baker? Because you've got a nice set of buns.**

_Oh. Are we really doing this?_

**Yep! If I followed you home would you keep me?**

_Yes I would. Are you a light switch? Because you turn me on._

**HOT! If there was no gravity on earth I would still fall for you.**

_Awwww. If you were a Mc Donald's burger you'd be a McSexy!_

**Your lips look lonely, would they like to meet mine?**

_Gosh your lips look delicious. ; )_

**Hey! Seriously though baby are we going to be okay?**

_Wouldn't you rather talk about this in person?_

**Absolutely. But I want to save it in my phone too. I know it sounds weird.**

_It's not weird._

_I love you Blaine. You are the most generous, amazing beautiful guy that I have ever met. I have no idea why you chose to love me but you do and I am so grateful for that. So grateful for you honey._

**Aww baby thank you I love you so much.**

_Love you too. I'm sorry for the way I acted. You've given up so much for me and I am going to pay you back I promise._

**You don't have to.**

_I know, but I want to. You know no one is at my house right now._

**!**

_Let me take you home and show you how much I love you._

**What they hell are we still doing here?**

_Meet you at my place._

**See you there in 15, 10 if I speed.**

_I'll see you in 10 then._


	22. Gold pants

YourGayBarSuperStar wrote me the sweetest review. It honestly made my day. When I ended this story it was with a lot if reluctance, I have enjoyed writing it sooo much but I had so many other ideas floating around and I didn't want to have people wait ages for updates, but yes I have decided to keep writing this story I hope you like it I don't own glee. Blaine is in **bold** Kurt is _italics_. ENJOY.

**Oh my god Kurt, you were amazing… that song wow!**

_Really? You don't think that the gold pants were too much?_

**Ah no. Baby they were perfect, you were perfect you killed it!**

**I am so proud of you Kurt. MY BABY'S GOING TO NEW YORK EVERYONE!**

_I didn't get in yet._

**After that audition you did. Broadway better watch out. Promise you'll remember me when you're a big Broadway star.**

_Of course I will I'll be Kurt Anderson-Hummel and you'll be right there on Broadway with me._

_Oh god, did I freak you out?_

**No, no not at all. I was just picturing it. It's a great dream.**

_Not a dream B. REALITY._

**God I love you. **

_Hmmm I love you too._

_Oh Carole just asked if you are coming over for dinner._

**What day is it?**

_Friday…. Wait I'll tell her you're coming_**.**

**Can you ask if I can stay the night?**

_Hell yes I can brb._

_Dad said yes but you have to sleep on the couch. Maybe I should tell him we've already had sex._

**No, don't. I don't want to die; I'm too pretty and young to die.**

_Yes you are, so I won't._

_Oh Carole just came up and said you can stay in my room. Then she winked._

**SHE. DID. NOT!**

_She did._

**Man I love her.**

_: ( More than you love me._

**Not possible.**

_Just checking. So what do you want to do tonight?_

**I want to make love to my boyfriend or have him make love to me. Which ever I am not fussy.**

_But my family are here._

**I can be quiet.**

_*snorts.* No you can't._

**Neither can you.**

_Touché B._

**So no sexy times then?**

_Not unless you can promise to be quiet. This is the first time you've been allowed to sleep with me. As much as I LOOOOVE the noises you usually make I don't want to get you kicked out or shot my by Dad._

**Gulp. Would he really shoot me?**

_Only if you did something really bad like take is baby's innocence. ; )_

**Shit, I'm done for. My time this earth is over. Fare thee well fair baby. Remember that I loved you with all my heart and don't forget to *dies***

_That was very dramatic of you._

**Did you like it? Did I transport you? Did you really believe that I was dying?**

_No because you weren't pointing._

**Oh hahaha.**

_What he's your brother?_

**Oh I know. I couldn't forget that fact even if I wanted to.**

_Come on B. He's not that bad._

**You're right.**

_Besides it will take some time for you guys to fix your relationship. He has improved though right?_

**Yeah he has, rings me ever week to catch up.**

_That's great._

**Yeah it is.**

_So when are you coming over?_

**Leaving now.**

_Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!_

_There we go, first one back from my very own hiatus. Please review._


	23. Access denied

**Well the doctor gave me a clean bill of health.**

**So no glasses for me yay!**

**No monocle either double yay! Although I could have rocked it.**

**Kurt?**

**Hello.**

**Baby?**

_I didn't get in._

**Hello! Get in where to the Lima Bean? Everyone must want coffee, it is good. Yuuum.**

_No Blaine._

**Baby I don't understand.**

_NYADA, I didn't get into NYADA._

**You're joking right?**

_No I wish I was._

**Seriously?**

_Yes._

**You're not messing with me?**

_No, I wish I was. Access denied, rejected._

**WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!**

**Kurt?**

**You there baby?**

**Please babe, I'm freaking out here.**

_I'm sorry._

**What for?**

_For not being good enough. For failing. For disappointing you._

**Oh baby you didn't you haven't.**

_Why not. I'm stupid Blaine. I applied to one school and didn't get in. Who does that?_

_I. FAIL. AT. LIFE!_

**Kurt, stop it. You are not a failure. You're life is just taking a different path that's all.**

_You know the worst part?_

**What?**

_Rachel got in._

**What? But she choked, like majorly.**

_I know. She gets everything._

**Not everything… She doesn't have what we have baby.**

_Yeah and what's that?_

**An amazing loving relationship that started out as friendship.**

_She has Finn._

**See does. And I am not saying what they haven't isn't special but look at everything we have been through. We haven't broken up once.**

_Yeah. What we have is pretty special. I love you._

**I love you too baby. Want me to come over.**

_Yes please._

**Want me to bring cheesecake?**

_Yes please._

**Alright baby. Everything will be fine, you believe me right?  
><strong>

_I do, as long as we get through this together._

**Exactly.**

_Now get your sexy ass over here. _

**Will do.**

So I heard a rumour that all M rated stories are getting deleted cos I am freaking out. Can someone fill me in? Oh and feel free to review.


End file.
